dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chuck1551
Welcome Hi, welcome to Colin McRae Rally and DiRT Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Citroen C4 Rallycross page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Videogamer13 (Talk) 19:03, May 20, 2012 I have inserted the car images into the car articles. If you have an idea, please feel free to insert any car images to the articles and create more cars articles as many as possible that in any CMR/DiRT game. Thank you. --Videogamer13 12:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I've only got DiRT 3 at the moment (getting Showdown soon), and MotorStorm Wiki is pretty demanding, so I'll try my hardest to keep an eye on this Wiki. Keep up the good work! Chuck1551 18:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin rights You have made more than 10 good edits and you are now became an administrator because there are no other admins active on this wiki. I want to take a vacation in 5 days and soon I will be back. If you see any vandalism on this wiki, revert it to the previous state, warn and block the vandals. Thanks and keep it working. :) --Videogamer13 19:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) No problemo. Chuck1551 20:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism found. Help! I have just found the vandalism on DiRT 3 page here but User:Exlex has undid it. The user is User:118.100.54.86 who vandalized DiRT 3 page moments ago. --7TimesChampionLoeb 06:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Blocked for 2 weeks. Sounds fair? Chuck1551 10:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Jonas Andromeda I notice that why did you removed Jonas Andromeda page?... But now I have restored it because Jonas is in Colin McRae Rally games and Colin McRae DiRT I have played every day. --Videogamer13 21:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Because he is fictional, he doesn't exist. Chuck1551 21:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Lookin forward to time here. Are you there right now? If so, could ya notify me on my talk page.Airsoftdude1995 02:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) A drifting pickup, yeah its cool and original. Airsoftdude1995 16:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, if your there now, could ya go to chat, hard to talk throught the talk pageAirsoftdude1995 17:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Jonas Andromeda is real. I've just found an evidence is his Facebook page here: http://www.facebook.com/JonasAndromeda. I see his first comment has been made. --Videogamer13 17:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Other driver died in same crash I'm pretty sure the Irish rally driver Bertie Fisher also died in the helicopter crash as well in 2001, same as Colin McRae on September 2007. I'm so disappoint when rally driver fly the helicopter and then crashes. --Videogamer13 21:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Renault 5 Turbo The Renault 5 Turbo also appeared in Colin McRae DiRT as well but it was a Maxi version. I have improved that page. :) --Videogamer13 12:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Template and Infoboxes Hi Chuck1551, you know how to add a template pages and infoboxes?... If you know, please create it. Thank you. --Andromeda M31 17:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Funny stuff I have played Knockout event in DiRT Showdown, but so funny when Christian Stevenson says "Gimme an O! Gimme a U! Gimme a T... tea? Yeah, I fancy a cuppa! Oh yeah, dude's out...". Which makes me not stop laughing. :) --Videogamer13 17:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fictional drivers page I have asked the founder Videogamer13, he said the fictional drivers page are not needed in this wiki except Jayde Taylor and Katie Justice. 7TimesChampionLoeb 06:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) So, you wanted a Ken Block paint job? The closest pro painter here wants $8000(usd) for a job like that!Airsoftdude1995 00:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 01:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Hey Chuck can you help me with the DiRT Showdown demo my stupid car is going so slow I need help with this nonsense Thank you! Thank you for updating my user page. I'm so happy today. :) --Videogamer13 (talk) 18:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Liveries article Hi Chuck1551. Is this wiki needs a livery page too? --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 16:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Unable to purchase DLC for DiRT3 CE I need help. I'm unable to purchase the Power & Glory and Mud & Guts DLC for PC version, I live in an unsupported region. When I tried to purchase it and it says "Sorry, this offer is not available in your region". What should I do? --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 08:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) From MotorStorm wiki Hi!Patriot surger (talk) 11:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Lets be friend on PSN! My username is pamuknai. Patriot surger (talk) 17:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Wich MotorStorms you have and wich DiRT,s?Patriot surger (talk) 15:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Patriot surger (talk) 17:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool Where are the blog posts?Patriot surger (talk) 18:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) MotorStorm Stories Tmi1080 (talk) 15:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Hey Chuck I made my final decision for the stories and no can do Tmi1080 (talk) 15:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC)Chuck someone just vandalized my profile on the wiki they're saying I wanna wreck MetaKraken When I've never even met him and I promise I won't upload anymore pictures MS Wiki Tmi1080 (talk) 20:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Hey Chuck, Are you gonna say thanks that I undid that edit to your profile? Tmi1080 (talk) 20:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Thanks but I've cooled down with my temper and I will come back then Tmi1080 (talk) 20:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC)I also forgot to tell you, I customized my V8 XR to resemble the 85, I'll upload it to MS.com Vandalism on Ken Block and Jonas Andromeda pages Help! I'm here to report vandalism on Ken Block and Jonas Andromeda pages. The user name is User:CrashToDesktop who vandalized that pages. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 14:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for reverting vandalism. :) But why you didn't give warning and block User:CrashToDesktop who vandalized that pages? So if he continue to vandalize the page again you need to block him for long period of time or infinitely. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 09:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Undid Tmi1080 (talk) 17:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Atleast say thanks for undoing that vandalism This guy... Tmi1080 (talk) 16:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC)This WC just won't quit say thanks again Kyon Pwns You (talk) 02:18, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Hello Chuck1551, You've been invited to the Injustice: Gods Among Us Wiki Chat! PSN Tmi1080 (talk) 20:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC)I sent you a message on PSN please Read it. It has some vital information, it also is an apology letter, I just decided to let you know that I'm sorry I was a nuisance on PSN With the constant messaging Wordmark I made you guys a new wordmark, because I thought it'd be appreciated. If you'd like to put this up, save it to your computer and upload it through . Otherwise, you could also ask me to put it up directly, since I still have the file on my computer. If you prefer the current one, that's fine too; it's just a suggestion. YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月11日、10:59:19 No one active here? I don't see members contributing to this Wikia everyday... TheDanishJGTCFanNerd (talk) 11:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Block a vandal Can you block this guy for adding an unacceptable word on this edit that he did? Complete redesign Hello Chuck1551. I am Jorre22225, founder of the Zombie Escape and Dear Esther Wiki. I already left a message on Videogamer his talk page but I prefer to do on yours as well, out of fear that he is inactive. I want to redesign (considerably) multiple aspects of this wiki, including the main page, which I think is currently the most important, but also the car and track articles, as they are often just showing pictures or information from one of the games, and not universally. Also, the wiki lacks any kind of CSS coding which would give it a ton of personality. You can visit my wiki's to see what kind of design I usually follow up, I try to make each wiki different, and if I would be designing for Colin Mcrae, I would make sure it fits the theme. I would need to have Sysop rights in order to do all of this stuff, I don't really require bureaucrat per se (not for what I need to access). Let me know if you are willing to do this, I can assure you it'll be in the benefit of everyone. — Jorre22225 (talk) 14:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I forgot to mention that I also think it's important that the domain name of the wiki should be changed to something that is far more logical, such as colinmcrae.wikia.com. Not only is this more consistent (because it is still called Colin Mcrae Dirt and Colin Mcrae Rally XX. Colin Mcrae is not only about the Dirt series, it's about all the versions in the franchise. — Jorre22225 (talk) 15:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello I made a lot of edits here, you may want to check it out. Also, since the bureaucrat is inactive here, I sent a request to adopt this wiki to further improve the design, are you ok with that? I hope you like what I changed, please let me know if there is any problem. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 09:01, January 14, 2016 (UTC)